By Myself
by Nicene
Summary: Neo must get over one of his greatest fears; going into the Matrix alone. Post-movie
1. Trinity's Down

EDIT: Sorry, I was having computer troubles, this should be what I actually typed.  
  
Title: By Myself  
  
Author: Matrix25  
  
Rating: R for language, violence and mild gore.  
  
Disclaimer: Ha, I wish!! None of it's mine.  
  
Summery: A much younger Neo was overcome one of his greatest fears; going into the Matrix alone.  
  
Thanks: A HUGE thanks goes to the fabulous Dark Trin, who was my beta. She rocks, and didn't yell at me about the cliffhanger. If she wasn't the only one I let read this story, believe me, I would have more thanks to give out.  
  
Authors Note: Okay, this story has some gore it in, so if your one of those super squeamish people, I don't want to take responsibility if you puke on your computer. This is your warning. Please give me your thoughts, even if you think I suck. I promise I'll update as soon as I can, but of course, I'm very busy and uninspired. Yes. That's all I have to say.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1~ Trinity's Down  
  
***  
  
"Remember," Morpheus said to Trinity, who was already in the Construct, "Make this quick. We don't want to attract many Agents."  
  
"Okay." Trinity responded quietly. She began to hang up her phone when Morpheus' voice stopped her.  
  
"And Trinity? Take care of Neo." With that he hung up. Trinity mumbled something Neo couldn't hear as she put her phone away. Morpheus was substituting for Tank, who was still recovering from the battle with Cypher. He hit the load key, sending them into the Matrix. Trinity picked up her cell phone and informed Morpheus they were in.  
  
"Okay, Morpheus, what have we got?" she asked, unusually edgy.  
  
"Shit. I have five Agents coming your way. You're going to have to cut your mission short. I have an exit for you at Wayne and Cambridge Roads, about seven blocks east."  
  
"Wayne and Cambridge. Got it." She replied and hung up. She then turned to Neo.  
  
"We have some problems and need to get out. You drive a motorcycle?"  
  
"Motorcycle?" He repeated.  
  
"Yeah. Can you drive one?" She gave him a pathetic look. He started to answer but was cut off by a bullet whizzing by his head.  
  
"Jeez. What the hell was that?!" He shouted. Trinity looked around and an Agent's sunglasses soon met her eyes.  
  
"Oh fuck, they found us. Come on." She grabbed his arm and began running at light speed down the street. They ran toward the intersection, coming to a red light. Trinity pulled out her gun and began sneaking around a Ferrari.  
  
"Trinity, what're you doing?" Neo asked.  
  
"I'm car-jacking." She replied, with a wily smile on her face. She thrust open the door and pointed her gun at the driver's head. He swore loudly and when he refused to give up his car, she reached in and threw him out.  
  
"God, did you have to do that?" Neo asked. He turned around and watched the fleeing driver run toward a cop, who morphed into an Agent.  
  
"Whoa shit, whoa shit, whoa shit!!" Neo yelled and quickly dived into the passenger's side of the car. Trinity revved up the engine, the light changed, and they flew, speeding between cars as they went. Neo watched in the mirror as three Agent police cars sped behind them. A bullet entered the rear window, shattering the glass.  
  
Trinity swerved right, jack-knifing the car, smashing into a fire hydrant. Water erupted form it and flooded the streets, causing the Agent's cars to go out of control and smash into each other. One car burst into a show of orange and yellow flames, while another leaked gas. The Agents tried to escape, but they weren't fast enough.  
  
The cars exploded, raining host body parts on the street below. An arm landed on the windshield and for a second, Trinity though Neo was going to throw up. She turned on the wipers, removing the arm, but leaving a blood streak.  
  
"God, how can you stand it?" Neo asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The blood."  
  
"It kind of grows on you I guess."  
  
"Yeah and so do warts." He laughed. Trinity smiled slightly and kept her eyes on the road.  
  
When they reached the hardline area they dropped the car and ran out. There it was. A long forgotten telephone booth at the corner of an old, run-down neighborhood. Trinity checked the area before dragging Neo over. He was about to exit when a bullet shot through the Plexiglas. Neo ducked and dropped the phone.  
  
"They found us again?!"  
  
"Yeah, you'll get used to it. Hang up the phone and get yourself out. I'll hold them back." Trinity shouted to him and pulled out her gun. She fired twice but the Agents dodged her bullets. Neo hung up the phone, which immediately began to ring again. For the second time, he was about to exit when he saw it. Trinity was down. 


	2. Coming out and going in

Authors Note: Yeah, I got reviews. Thank you so much. I'm terribly sorry I had to leave it at a cliffhanger. This one's the same. Don't hate me. This time I have more thank yous!!! Thanks to all who reviewed me, I feel loved. And to Tru, who was shocked that I write so much graphic stuff.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2 ~ Getting out and going in  
  
***  
  
Neo watched as Trinity crippled over in pain. Droplets of blood fell to the sidewalk.  
"Shit!!" Trinity swore. She held her hand to her chest. Blood began to flow through her hands. Neo cringed at the sight of it. She began swaying. Neo ran over and steadied her with a hand on her shoulder before she could fall. He carefully set her down on the sidewalk; almost afraid he might hurt her even more. His arms began to shake with panic when the Agent walked over to them.  
"Mr. Anderson," the Agent began, " You are nothing with out her. She is your weakness and you know it. You cannot stop me with out her." He pointed his gun at Trinity, who was trying to make the blood stop flowing.  
"Well, who the fuck do you think you are?" Neo spat at him. The Agent laughed slightly at his attempt to seem non-afraid.  
"Smith. Agent Smith. I am the alpha of your omega. I am the beginning to your end." The Agent moved his gun over to Neo, who tightly shut his eyes. "Good-bye Mr. Ander--. " The shot almost didn't register with Neo. When he was sure he wasn't dead, he opened his eyes to see a middle-aged man lying on the ground in front of him, bullet through his head.  
"God, he really pisses me off." Trinity rolled her eyes. Neo couldn't say anything. Trinity had begun breathing harder, the effects of being shot finally kicking in. Neo helped her up and pressed the ringing phone to her ear. Within seconds she was gone, and neo was right behind her.  
  
***  
  
Back on the Neb, Morpheus was waiting for them. Upon seeing Trinity, he slowly unplugged her and asked Neo to carry her to the infirmary. When Neo got there, he set her down on the table. Morpheus pushed past him and examined Trinity's chest.  
"Neo, it's bad," he said, "You don't want to see this. You better leave." Neo nodded, took one last look at Trinity, and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Tell me Neo," Morpheus said as he slid into the pilot's chair. Neo was quietly sitting in the co-pilot's chair, staring at the blackness of the sewers, "What did you see?" Neo wouldn't answer. He just kept his eyes on the focused on the darkness. "Neo, I need to know." Morpheus repeated. "I.can't say." Neo's voice trailed off. He almost looked into Morpheus' eyes, but pulled back at the last minute. "I just.can't say." "Neo," Morpheus began slowly. He was about to continue when Neo cut him off. "God, don't you get it? I'm not the One. I never have been and I don't want to be. I don't believe in fate Morpheus. You off all people should understand that. Trinity's hurt and what I saw back there.it doesn't matter. None of it matters because I'm not the fuckin' One!!" Neo smashed his fist against the wall. He ran out before Morpheus could say any thing else and locked himself in his room.  
  
***  
  
Days later, Trinity was out of the infirmary. Neo hadn't come out of his room, not even to eat. Morpheus' had told Trinity about his speech and she came to visit him.  
  
"Neo?" She asked as she knocked on his door, "Are you okay?" There was silence on his side until it was broken by the sound of his lock opening. He creaked the door open a bit and told her to come in. When she sat down on his bed, he shut the door and re-locked it.  
"I don't understand, Trinity. How can I be the One? Why is it me that has to stop the war?" He sat down next to her, "I just don't get it."  
"Neo, the Matrix cannot tell you who you are. You'll know who you really are when the time comes." She turned to look him in the eye, but he dodged her gaze.  
"What do you think Trinity? Do you think I'm the One?" He brought his eyes up to her and Trinity could see worry and fear mixed within them. She gave him an odd look, almost like she didn't understand the question. When she finally did answer, it was only a whisper.  
"You have to be the One." She said.  
"How do you know that?" Trinity was silent for a minute then stood up.  
"Morpheus wants to see you." She said. She unlocked his door and left, Neo following close behind her.  
  
***  
"Neo, this mission may be dangerous. I need you to see the Oracle again. She has something to tell you. Now normally, I would have Trinity go with you, but she's still recovering and I must stay here. So you're on your own." Morpheus was talking to Neo, who was sitting patiently in the Construct. Upon hearing he was going in alone, Neo jumped up in protest.  
"Morpheus, you can't send me in alone. I'll be killed for sure!!"  
"I'm sorry Neo, but this has to be done. You know where she is, go talk to her." Morpheus said and hit the load key, sending Neo into the Matrix. When Neo realized Morpheus had just sent him in he was outraged.  
"FUCK!!" He swore loudly, attracting awkward glances from the people walking by. He tried to dial Morpheus on his cell phone, but there wasn't any connection. Finally, when he realized getting through to anyone was going to be impossible, he sighed and headed toward the Oracles'.  
  
***  
  
Dun dun DUN. 


	3. The Oracle's

A/N: This has to be one of the shortest chapters I've ever written. I know, it's another cliffhanger, I seem to be good at writing them. I wanted to let you know, there may not be another chapter for a while. My life had turned into mush and so that obliviously gets in the way of my writing. But, if you people continue to review me, I may be able to come up with something relatively quickly. Blah. Here you are, enjoy chapter 3. _  
  
***  
  
Chapter Three ~ The Oracle's  
  
***  
  
Neo was angry. Having Morpheus lecture him was bad enough, and now he found out he was going to see the Oracle alone. He was considering throwing his phone on the ground, until he realized that if he were in trouble, he would have no way to contact anyone. He mumbled some swears and began walking toward the Oracle's.  
  
When he reached her apartment, she was there and waiting for him.  
  
"Hello Neo," she said as he stepped into the room. Neo seemed a bit edgy. ""Uh, hello. What is it you want to tell me?" he asked.  
  
The Oracle sighed. "You always need instant gratification, don't you?"  
  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
  
The Oracle smiled at him, "Neo, I have some good news for you. You need to know-" The Oracle was cut off by a sharp knock on her door. She face twisted into a knot of confusion. The knock turned into a slam, sounding like someone was trying to break the door down. The potentials scattered and hid.  
  
"Agents," the Oracle breathed. "Neo you have to get out of here." The Oracle abruptly stood up and gathered her things. The children scurried over and they all left their home through a back door. The lock clicked.  
  
Neo found himself in the empty house, when Agent Smith busted through the door.  
  
"Mr. Anderson," Agent Smith began, "so good to see you here. I was expecting to kill one today, but two, two is excellent."  
  
Neo's body tensed and he subconsciously reached for the pistol on his hip. "What do you want Smith?"  
  
"What does everyone want, Mr. Anderson? To be free. They all want to be free. I want to get out of this place and your going to help me. "  
  
"Who says I'm going to help you?" Neo sneered. Smith began to seem amused.  
  
"Well, Mr. Anderson, if you don't help me then I might just have to kill you." He leveled his gun. Neo grabbed his gun before the Agent could react, and before Neo knew it, there was a host body lying on the floor.  
  
"Not if I kill you first." Neo spat. He ran out into the hallway, bounded down the steps and ran toward the exit of the building. As soon as he was out his phone rang. It was Tank.  
  
"Neo, I don't know what happened in there, but what you just did was amazing. Since there's no need for you to be in any longer, I already have an exit ready. It's-" His voice was stopped when the cell phone flew form Neo's hand. He watched as it landed in the street and was run over by a car.  
  
"Mr. Anderson, do you really think you could kill me that easily?" Agent Smith asked. Neo turned around to find him standing on the street.  
  
"Well, this is turning out to be a really shitty day for both of us, now isn't it?" Neo asked him. Agent Smith was again amused. He aimed his gun and fired.  
  
"It will be for one of us." 


End file.
